Things Change
by Ann4ever17
Summary: What if... Damon failed to compel Elena to forget his love for her in the episode 'Rose? Would this make a difference between her and the Salvatores? Elena realizes her feelings for the brothers, but will it make a difference? -Season 2 events- -COMPLETE-
1. Rose: The Alternate Ending

**~ It's kind of a short chapter (compared to my other stories) but hopefully nobody will mind. **_**  
**_**~ This is going to be one of the stories I start on whim... which is always either a good thing or a bad thing.  
~ I've had the idea for a story like this for a while, but kept putting off typing it because there were other stories with the same idea. I plan to make mine different. I'm not going to tell you right away, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**General POV**_

Elena walked out of her bathroom wearing pajama shorts and a tank top. Her injuries from earlier were healed, but she was still a little sore. Damon was sitting on the seat by her window, holding a necklace.  
"Cute PJ's." He said. She stopped and looked at him.  
"I'm tired, Damon." Elena said, trying to avoid looking at him.  
"I brought you this." She looked at saw that he was holding the necklace that Stefan had given her. Damon stood from the window seat and started to walk closer to Elena.  
"I thought that was gone." Elena looked up at Damon. "Thank you." She reached out to grab it but he pulled it away from her. "Please give it back." She said to him.  
"I just have to say something." Damon said with slight un-sureness in his voice. There was sadness in his eyes that Elena couldn't see at the moment.  
"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" She asked, taking a small step backwards from Damon. Elena slightly feared what he could tell her. She didn't have her necklace, which meant he could compel her. He couldn't help but notice her heart beating faster, which made him slightly regret doing what he decided to do.  
"Well, because what I'm about to say is…" Damon looked at Elena ", probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life."  
"Damon, don't go there." She said, trying to look away from Damon. Her eyes wouldn't move from his face. She took a step back, hoping that Damon wouldn't do it, but a part of her knew that it was useless.  
"No, I just have to say it once." Damon took a step closer to Elena, still holding her necklace. "You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena," She let out a breath. This was the first time she heard those words from him. She heard that he loved her from Isobel, but never straight from Damon's mouth. She never really expected to hear those words from Damon ", and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you." Elena noticed tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "Why you can't know this." Elena knew what he was going to do, but she knew it wouldn't change what she felt. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I don't deserve you but my brother does." She wanted to step backwards, so she could try and let him know. Damon stepped towards her and gently kissed her on the forehead.  
"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this," Damon quietly said and he looked into her eyes ", but you do." A tear escaped from Damon's eyes. Damon slowly put the necklace around Elena's neck before using his vampire speed to escape.

_**Elena's POV**_

I just stood there, replaying the whole event in my head. '_I love you Elena._' Damon wanted me to forget, but I couldn't. After Bonnie left, one of the first things I did was drink vervain tea. I reached for my necklace, that he had brought back to me. '_Damon'_' I thought as I looked at the window that he left from. There was still a slight scent of his cologne, which made the internal battle worse.

I slowly made my way to the window and just looked outside. There was a second where I expected him to appear outside, but he didn't. I let out a sigh before closing the window. '_He shouldn't have done it'_ I thought before slowly moving towards my bed.

I couldn't help but think of both Salvatores as I slipped into the bed. I've always felt safe around Stefan. He has always been there for me when I needed him. I love Stefan, I know I do. There is something with Damon though. It seems like I'm drawn to him in some way. He surprises me with everything he does. I know I should be upset that he had killed Jeremy, not knowing he had the ring, and that he turned my birth mother... but there was something deep inside me that forgave him for that. Him compelling me, or at least trying to, was different. That was him trying to take away a memory, something that could change everything.

Ever since Damon left earlier, he never left my thoughts. '_What if he did make me forget?'_I asked myself. '_Would my feelings have changed?'_ I let out a sigh, trying to push everything to the back of my head. I slowly closed my eyes and tried to sleep.  
"I love you to." I said in whisper to the emptiness of my room. It wasn't something I realized before. I'm not sure he should know. That's when I reluctantly decided not to tell anyone. I'm in love with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**~ I already have an idea on what I'm going to do for the next chapter. It's obviously going to go along the season 2 timeline after this chapter, starting with 2.09 (Katerina).  
****~ There is going to be some changes to Elena's character for this story, just a warning.  
****~ I haven't posted a story where I am going to be writing from Elena's Point of View.  
**

**~ I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be up. I told myself before I started this that I wasn't going to post any new stories until the new year, but I decided to upload anyway.  
****~ I am thinking that the next update depends on the number of reviews. I am writing about 5 other stories right now (that are uploaded) and I'm working on 2 that I'm going to post when the new year starts.  
****~ For those of you that haven't already... please check out my other stories.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	2. Katerina Part 1

**This chapter is done before I thought that it would be.  
~ The story had gotten off to an okay start, but it could have been better. The last chapter could have been longer, but I wanted to post it.**

**~ This chapter is part one of the episode 2.09 (Katerina).**  
**~ I'll be splitting the episodes into two parts so I can update more often and so I can put more things into one chapter.**  
**~ Like I said in the first chapter, this is the first story where I have been writing from Elena's POV. It might stray from her TV character personality, but it'll will be because I'm not used to writing her POV, but most of it will be a little switch for the story.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Elena's POV**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night something happened. Something important. Damon told me he loves me and then he tried to have me forget by compelling me. He didn't know I had vervain in my system. Damon loves me. I think in some way I always knew that... but I ignored it because I was with Stefan and I love him. Stefan and I broke up after Katherine had compelled Jenna to stab herself. I still love Stefan but I now know my real feelings for Damon. _

_I can't help but feel like Katherine because I love both brothers. She loved them both and look what happened. I can't do that to them. There is no way I can do that to them. I honestly don't know if I could live my life without either of them. I don't know what I should do. Should I pretend that Damon compelled me to forget? Should I confront him about it? _

I lifted my head from my diary and couldn't help but think of the situation that I'm in. Both Stefan and Damon love me and I love the both of them. I want to be able to choose between the two of them, but I don't know if I can. On top of that the Originals, whatever that really means, are after me. They want to sacrifice me because of the sun and moon curse. Sometimes I wish I didn't know about the supernatural, but since I'm Katherine's doppelganger, I would have found out anyway.

I looked back at my journal, but couldn't think of anything to write. The first time in a while my mind went blank when I wanted to continue writing. I tossed it on top of my bed before looking at myself in the mirror. Out the corner of my eye I could see my phone's screen light up. I let out a breath when I noticed it was Stefan. '_What should I do?'_ I thought before answering it.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"_Hey Elena, It's Stefan."_ He said.  
"I know." I said. "Caller Id."  
"_Can you come over?"_ I paused. '_Damon would be there'_ I thought. He thinks he made me forget. '_Would I be able to handle it?' _I asked myself. "_Elena?" _Stefan asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"Yeah, I'm still here."  
"_It's important."  
_"Okay." I said. "I'll be over there soon." I ended the call and looked at my reflection again. I have to pretend that Damon compelled me. I'd have to pretend that I don't love Damon. '_What if I can't?"_ I shook my head. '_I have to'_ I gave myself a nod of encouragement before grabbing the book about Katherine's family, slipping it in a bag, and heading out.

* * *

**I** walked up the the door of the boarding house, already starting to doubt myself if I could do this or not. '_I have to'_ I reminded myself. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. For a second I considered going back home, but that plan was ruined the moment the door opened.  
"Hello, Elena." Damon said to me. '_Why did you try to compel me?'_ I thought, but the words never left my mouth.  
"Is Stefan here?" I asked, hoping my mind would focus on that. "He called. He said it was important."  
"Right this way." He stepped to the side, opening the door wider. I made myself walk past him, without even giving him a glance. My mind told me if I looked at him my eyes would give it away. That might have given it away, but he didn't bring it up.  
"Hey." I turned my head to see Stefan. "Are you okay?" I looked at him with slight confusion.  
"Just a bad dream." I shrugged, knowing how they might react if I told them the real reason. "What is this about?" I asked, hoping this would go quick so I could leave. This was the first time that I didn't want to stay too long. My mind told me that if I stayed in front of either of them too long, then they could figure out what happened. A person walked behind Stefan, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You." I said when I saw Rose behind him. She gave me a quick small smile before I looked at Stefan. He nodded his head and I decided to follow him and Rose.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Elena sat on the couch while Damon and Stefan each took a chair. Rose started to pace as she told Elena about who was coming after her.  
"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true." Rose stopped and looked at Elena. "It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real."  
"Who is he?" Elena asked, hoping that she could distract her mind.  
"He's one of the Originals. He's a legend."  
"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan said, adding to Damon.  
"Like Elijah?" Elena asked Rose, trying not to look at either Salvatore.  
"No." Rose said to Elena. "Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."  
"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan said, which made Elena glance towards him.  
"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked Rose.  
"Yes." Rose said.  
"No." Stefan said at the same time as Rose. Elena fought against adding anything. She didn't want them to sugar-coat it. She needed the facts.  
"What they're saying is," Damon started as he got up from his chair and stood next to Rose ", I mean if what she's saying is true…"  
"Which it is." Rose said.  
"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." Damon said towards Rose.  
"Which I'm not."  
"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Elena took a breath, not hiding that she was processing the information.  
"Look, Elijah's dead, right?" Stefan as as he got up from his chair and started to move towards Elena. "So no one else even knows that you exist."

_**Elena's POV**_

When Stefan sat next to me, I couldn't help but look at him. He was trying to reassure me that I was safe from Klaus, but it didn't work. I was nervous and scared, but I was hiding it from them, which was going surprisingly well.  
"Not that you know of." Rose said, which was true. How do we know if Elijah's really dead? If he really is one of the Originals, maybe he's found a way around getting killed.  
"Not helping." I said in a whisper, mainly to myself. That must have made Stefan think that I was getting scared because he placed his arm around my shoulder.  
"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him." He said to me. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction." I reluctantly looked at Damon and he turned away. I couldn't help but feel hurt, but turned my attention to Stefan as he moved so he could look at me. "We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story."  
"He's real and he doesn't give up." Rose said. "If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." I looked at Rose. She seemed to really want to help.  
"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." I internally rolled my eyes at Damon before standing up off the couch. I made sure my bag was on my shoulder before I started to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" Stefan asked, which made me stop and turn around.  
"School." I lied. I had no plans of going to school today. "I'm late."  
"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan stood up from the couch.  
"That's okay." I said as I looked at Stefan. "I know where it is." I looked behind him and looked at Damon for a moment before I turned around and walked out.

When I sat in my car, I finally let myself let out a deep breath. '_I have to do this'_ I thought. Who knows what Damon might do if he found out I remember. I don't want to forget, because I need to remember. My mind went back to when I had him compel Jeremy to forget Vicki's death. His behavior changed. He started to act more like before our parents died. That couldn't help but make me wonder. What would happen if Damon's compulsion worked? It wasn't as big as what he did with Jeremy, but it was still taking something away. Damon didn't want me to forget, but he thought it was best that I did. I can't hold it against him, but something inside me won't confront him about it. I can't talk to Stefan about it because he'll overreact and that not something I need right now. The things going on around me gave me an excuse to ignore the possible confrontation with Damon. I started my car and began to drive away from the boarding house.

I drove back to my house, knowing Jenna and Jeremy wouldn't be there.  
'_Meet me at my house. It's important'_ I quickly texted Caroline, when I stopped at a stoplight. '_I have to do this'_ I thought. Obviously Klaus and Elijah have been after Katherine, which makes her the only person that can give me the answers for the questions I have. Hopefully, I'll also be able to get my mind off of the compulsion that Damon tried.

* * *

**~ It will be a recurring thing where Elena will keep thinking about the attempted compulsion, what might have happened if it worked, and what would happen if he found out.  
~ Elena will try to do things to get her mind off of the situation.  
~ Starting in the next chapter, there will be a slight change with Elena. You will see it when she is with Stefan... and Elena might see something that never saw in the show. **

**~ I am more than likely going to put most of the conversation between Elena and Katherine in the next chapter and of course there will be Elena's thoughts on the whole thing. We were told some of it, but the other stuff that we don't know, I'll have to add.  
****~ If you have an idea on something Elena would think or do, please don't be shy.**

**~ The more reviews, the quicker the chapters.  
~ I will also be updating either '_Into the Darkness'_ or '_Deep Within' _sometime today.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	3. Katerina Part 2

**~ I was going to get this up last night, but I didn't want the ending to be written while I was tired. When I'm tired and I'm writing, that doesn't turn out good.  
~ Sorry for the month wait, I basically procrastinated with this chapter.**

_storylover3: I have plans of her wanting to tell Damon, but she never actually gets to it... in that situation. I don't have it planned when it will she will really tell Damon. It might be by 'The Descent', but I'm not 100% sure. She 'might' give Stefan a little try, but I'm mainly winging it while at the same time mentally planning some things I want to happen._

**ENJOY!_  
_**

* * *

_**General POV  
**_

Elena and Caroline walked through the woods towards the tomb. Elena couldn't help but think about what Damon had said to her the night before. She wanted to forget it, but she couldn't. She tried to focus her mind at the task ahead of her. The reason Caroline was there was to move the boulder so she could talk to Katherine. Elena _needed_ to know more about Klaus and what it meant that he was coming for her.  
"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school." Elena said to Caroline.  
"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Caroline said in disbelief. "I'm a terrible liar."  
"And keep Stefan busy." Elena added, knowing what Stefan would think. She just wanted to get the truth and both Damon and Stefan would stop her. "I don't want him to know what I'm up to."  
"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this." Caroline said just as they approached the tomb.  
"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit." Elena stopped and turned towards Caroline.  
"Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me."  
"Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?" Elena asked. Caroline was silent for a moment before speaking.  
"You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise." Caroline said softly.  
"Okay." Elena said before turning around and making her way down the stairs.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Caroline asked just as they began to walk down the stairs.  
"Because he would never be okay with me doing this." '_Neither would Damon'_ Elena thought before she stood in front of the tomb door.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked Elena, who gave a slight nod.  
"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus." Elena looked toward the tomb door. "The only one who can tell me how to stop him is her."  
"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?"  
"Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please." Elena slightly pleaded with Caroline. After a few seconds Caroline started to walk towards the door.

* * *

_**Elena's POV**_

I took a deep breath as Caroline approached the door. Katherine was the only one that knows what Klaus is capable of and how we can stop him. I watched as Caroline opened the tomb door, revealing the black and empty space behind it. '_She's in there.'_ I thought before taking a small step closer to the door.  
"Katherine?" I asked. There was a moment where I thought that she didn't hear me or that she got out. '_She's stuck in there'_ I reassured myself before looking at Caroline. "I'll be okay from here." I said before hearing a noise. Katherine slowly staggered as far as she could forward before leaning against the wall.  
"Hello Elena." She said in a raspy voice. "You come to watch me wither away?" I didn't move as she turned her head slowly towards Caroline. "Goodbye Caroline."  
"As long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me." I said to Caroline, who looked at me with unsureness written all over her face. "Please." Caroline looked at me but after a minute she knew I wasn't going to back down, so she left.

"Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asked me.  
"I brought you some things." I said as I set down the bag.  
"You came to bribe me?" I ignored her as I tossed her a pillow. "What is it that you want?"  
"I want you to tell me about Klaus."  
"Hmm, you've been busy."  
"I also brought you this." I took out the book that Damon got me from Duke. "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true."  
"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" I set the book down next to the bag before pulling out a water bottle filled with blood. "I also brought you this." Katherine rushed towards me, but was stopped because of the barrier blocking her. "You don't look so good." I took a step closer to her. "How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine." I watched Katherine slowly sit down on the ground. I bent down, poured some of the blood into a tiny container, and pushed it towards Katherine using a stick.  
"You have the Petrova fire." She said to me before drinking the blood. Some of her color started to return, but I knew she was still weak.  
"More blood?" I asked as she set the container down. I used the stick to bring it back to me.

* * *

The whole day I sat by the archway, listening to Katherine. She told me all about how she got thrown out of Bulgaria because she had a baby before marriage. It caused her to go to England, where she met Klaus and eventually turned herself into a vampire to escape him.

I couldn't help but worry about everyone. Everything that they have been doing to protect me is blowing up in all of our faces. '_There has to be something I can do'_ I thought through most of the day. Katherine offered a one time chance of me turning into a vampire, but I wasn't going to take it. There is no way I could be a vampire. I have thought about it, but there was no way I was going to do it. Caroline said that I'm too maternal to be a vampire and even though she was only saying that because of Katherine, she was right. I pushed the thought down and looked into the tomb.

Katherine had gone deeper in after telling me that Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie were also needed. I couldn't let anything happen to them. I paced back and forth for a minute as I waited for her to come back. When she didn't come back I picked up the bottle and put it in the bag. Before I could make it out, I heard my voice being called.  
"Elena." I looked and saw Stefan coming down the stairs. '_Be calm Elena'_ My mind told me.  
"Stefan, what are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same question." He said as he looked at me.  
"Caroline told you." I said, looking away. There was a part of me that didn't want him to know that I had come here, but it happened anyway. '_I can't avoid him'  
_"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me."  
"I knew that you'd stop me."  
"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her." I looked towards the tomb, where Stefan pointed. "She's a liar, Elena."  
"You didn't hear what she said." I said, hoping that I could get home.  
"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."  
"That's the problem." I said as I reluctantly looked into his eyes. "You'll die trying. How's that any better?"  
"There's nothing you can do, Stefan." We both looked towards Katherine, who was now standing at the archway of the tomb. "I haven't even told you the best part of the story. He killed my entire family, just to get back at me for running." She explained to us. "Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." Stefan put his hands on me and turned me towards him.  
"No, look at me." I couldn't help but look at him. "No, do not listen to her, okay?"  
"Always the protector," Katherine said before I could say anything ", but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this." She held out the moonstone.  
"The moonstone." I said in whisper while taking a small step forward, which was blocked by Stefan.  
"Oh no, there it is." Stefan started to get closer to Katherine. "It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?"  
"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth." Katherine said as she crossed her arms.  
"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch."  
"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." Katherine looked back towards me before retreating into the tomb. Stefan looked back towards me, which I only saw out the corner of my eye because I was looking into the tomb.

'_I have to do something' _I thought. There was no way I was going to let anyone die, especially those that I love. I thought that the day away from everyone would distract me, but as it turns out, I can't avoid it.  
"I'll take you home." Stefan said to me. I nodded without looking at him before walking out of the tomb.

* * *

The drive back to my house was quiet. My mind was going through things that I could do to save everyone, but there was only one that kept popping up. I wouldn't even know to start to do it. My mind still went through the information and anything I could do to avoid the same ending as what happened to Katherine, as Stefan pulled up in front of my house.

I got out of his car and walked straight towards the porch. I could hear his footsteps behind me, but I wished that he would go back to his house.  
"Elena." He said from behind me just as I reached the door.  
"I can't talk about it, Stefan." I said as I got the key in the door.  
"You have to." He said as I opened the door. "Don't shut me out. Elena, please."  
"I'm sorry Stefan." I said once I was inside. I turned towards him and looked him in the eyes. "It's just easier this way." I could see the emotion in his eyes before I shut the door. I let out a deep breath that I didn't realize that I was holding in.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Elena's body slid to the ground, her body against the door. All the emotion that she was holding in, were releasing. Tears ran down her face as she cried. She didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want to cry in front of anyone at the moment. Elena slowly got up, tears still flowing out her eyes as she slowly made her way up the stairs. She stood in her room and couldn't help but remember when Damon last there. He said 'I love you', but tried to make her forget. She had vervain tea in her system.

Her mind went to the conversation with Stefan on the night of their first kiss. She was just scared about starting a relationship. She didn't want everything to crash and burn. Is that why she hasn't confronted Damon? Because she was scared? She couldn't avoid something because she was scared. Elena took a deep breath before heading out her room. She made sure she had her house and car keys before driving to the boarding house.

* * *

Elena walked straight into the boarding house, knowing that the door wasn't locked. She knew that Stefan was probably in his bedroom, but he's not why she was here. She decided to check the library first, after seeing that Damon wasn't in the living room. When she go there, she noticed that he was sitting on the ground, with Rose. Damon slowly turned his head towards Elena and was taken by slight surprise.  
"My brother's in his room." He said to her, which made her think that she shouldn't have come here.  
"I know." Elena said quietly, but Damon could still hear her. "I came here to talk to you." She looked towards Rose, holding in the disappointment that she felt. Once Damon opened his mouth again, Elena spoke. "I'll just go back home." She started to turn around, but was stopped by Damon's voice.  
"Elena, wait." She turned to see him standing up, with the blanket wrapped around his waist.  
"No, Damon. It's okay." She said lying without looking at his face. She walked out of the boarding house, not waiting for Damon to come after her.

* * *

**~ I was going to put a little bit more at the end, but I decided to leave it as it is.  
~ I remember that in '_Night of the Comet'_ that even though Elena was scared, she talked to Stefan about what she felt. She was going to tell Damon about what she felt, but she saw him with Rose.  
~ I might attempt _Damon's POV_ in the next chapter... it all depends on how many people want it and if I actually write it out when I start the next chapter. Otherwise it's just going to be between _General POV_ and _Elena's POV_.**

**~ I will be trying to update _The Salvatore Sister _today, mainly because that chapter is almost done and I was going to post it last week.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	4. The Sacrifice Part 1

**~ I think there is going to be a month between each update, but I will try to get the next chapter up before this time next month.  
****~ There is a Delena scene in this chapter, that hopefully you all will like. There also might be one in the next chapter as well. **

**~ I am attempting three different POV's in this chapter. Hopefully one of them will be better than I thought it turned out.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**General POV**_

Elena was sleeping in her bed. Her sleep was the only thing she could do that would make her ignore her problems, even if it was just a little while. She was hoping that she could forget the night before when she saw Damon and Rose. There was a noise coming from the hallway, that brought her out of her sleep. She looked around her room, but decided to check the hall.  
Elena stepped into the hall, her mind on investigating the noise. When she turned around, she saw Alaric, who quickly moved the bowl that was in his hands, down.  
"Elena." He awkwardly said when he saw her.  
"I heard something." Elena said before noticing her Aunt Jenna  
"That was us." She said with an awkward smile. "I'm sorry."  
"We didn't think anyone else was up." Alaric said, telling Elena why they were like that.  
"But here you are." Jenna awkwardly said.  
"We were just," Alaric sighed and held out the bowl ", Chunky Monkey?" Elena shook her head. "Well I'm naked so I'm gonna go." Alaric walked into Jenna's bedroom, leaving Elena and Jenna in the hall.  
"I'm really really sorry." Jenna said to elena.  
"It's okay, Jenna. Don't worry about it." Elena gave a small smile. She turned around, but didn't make it to her room.  
"I know he's been staying over a lot." Jenna said, which made Elena turn around. "Are you sure it's okay?"  
"Seems like things are good." Elena said, hoping that it was one good thing going on in her world.  
"They are extremely good." Jenna said with a smile.  
"Then I'm extremely okay with that." Elena smiled back before walking into her room.

_**Elena's POV**_

I walked back in my room and thought of Jenna. It was good to see a smile on her face, even in the middle of everything that was going on. '_At least someone in this house is happy'_ I couldn't help but think. The look of Damon's face last night flickered in my head, but I pushed it back. One night he told me that he loved me, but then the next he sleeps with someone else. As I laid into my bed, I let out a sigh. '_I can't let this bother me'_ I thought. Every time I told myself not to think of him, or what happened, I end up thinking about it more. '_Why is it difficult?'_ I asked myself before closing my eyes. It took me awhile, but I slowly drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

I stood in the kitchen, drinking coffee with vervain in it. I didn't want my mind to focus on what could happen if Damon knew that I never forgot, so I tried to focus on something else. '_Katherine said Klaus killed her entire family just because she ran'_ I thought. '_What would happen if I didn't run? Could I save everyone that I love? I have to do something.' _I thought before the doorbell rang. I set my coffee on the kitchen island before going towards the door. When I opened the door, I noticed Stefan and Damon standing on the other side. '_Just when I forgot'_ I thought.  
"Hey, can we talk?" Stefan asked me quietly. I didn't miss that Damon didn't take his eyes off of me.  
"Why?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't anything important so I could figure out a way to save everyone.  
"We went to see Katherine." Damon said and I let out a sigh. After a minute I stepped to the side.  
"Come on in." I said. Stefan walked in first. When Damon walked in behind him, I didn't look at him, afraid that I might break down or that he might see something in my eyes. After I closed my eyes, I followed them into the kitchen. "What did Katherine say?" I asked as I grabbed my coffee.  
"Long story short," Damon began ", she said she'll give us the moonstone if we get her out of the tomb and then she'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever."  
"You don't believe her, do you?" I asked after taking a sip of my coffee.  
"No, of course not." Damon said. "We just want the moonstone."  
"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan said to me. '_Rose's friend Slater knows of Klaus?'_ I asked myself.  
"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice, ergo you live." Damon said to me.  
"How do you destroy it?" I asked Stefan.  
"By releasing it from the moonstone." He answered me.  
"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?"  
"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon said.  
"You discussed it with Bonnie." I said out loud in realization.  
"She agreed to do anything she could to help us."  
"It's Katherine who has the moonstone." I said, glancing at the both of them. "She's not gonna give it to you."  
"We're gonna get it from her." Stefan said.  
"Well, what he means to say is we will pry it from her cold dead hand if we have to." Damon said to me.  
"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it."  
"Seems like you guys have it already planned out." I said after Stefan spoke.  
"Yep, we're awesome." Damon said and I let out a sigh.  
"Except for one thing." I said, before finishing the cup of coffee. "I don't want you to do it." I stood a little straighter.  
"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked me in shock as he glanced at Damon. "Elena, we don't have a choice."  
"What about Klaus?" I asked. '_If we upset him, then he could do the same thing he did to Katherine's family'  
_"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan said to me.  
"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you." I looked from Stefan to Damon and didn't miss the look that Damon gave me.  
"Elena, if we can dispel the moonstone, we can save your life."  
"I know, everybody keeps saying that." I said to Stefan before turning around and going towards the stairs.

_**Damon's POV**_

I couldn't help but stare at Elena as she walked out of the kitchen. There was something about the way she's been acting since I compelled her. '_Did she remember?'_ I asked myself. '_That couldn't be possible, could it?'_  
"We better go." Stefan said before walking around the kitchen island.  
"I'm going to stay here for a minute." I said to my baby bro. "I'll meet you back at the house." He looked at me for a minute before nodding his head. I waited until he was gone before speeding up to Elena's bedroom door.  
"Elena." I said when I saw her sitting on her window seat.  
"Damon." She said slightly surprised. "What are you still doing here?"  
"Are you okay?" I asked, neither one of us moving from our spots.  
"Yeah." She gave me a nod. "I'm fine." I didn't believe her though.  
"Elena," I stepped into her room ", I know you're not okay."  
"I just haven't been sleeping much okay?" She said to me, with some attitude.  
"Okay Elena." I said before turning around.  
"Damon." I turned around to face her. "Thanks for looking out for me." I gave her a small smile.  
"You're welcome Elena." I turned around and slowly walked out of the house.

_**Elena's POV**_

_**'**__I almost told Damon that I remember'_ I thought as I looked at where he stood. It seemed like he knew something was wrong, but it didn't seem like he knew why. I knew he cared for me, he said that he loved me, but why would he have slept with Rose? '_That's just who he is'_ I thought. Just because he loves me, that wouldn't change who he is. '_He thought he compelled me'_ It would be the only reason why he slept with Rose a day after telling me about his feelings. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head so I could focus. '_I have to protect everyone'_ I thought before standing up from the window seat. I grabbed my keys from my desk and walked down the stairs.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Elena had walked up to the boarding house door, determined to save everyone. '_Klaus should leave everyone alone if I go willingly'_ She thought before slowly entering. When Elena entered, she looked to the hallway, leading to the basement.  
"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." She turned her head to the other side and saw Rose in a nightgown. "Sorry, I thought you were…" Rose awkwardly said when  
"I… sorry. I…" Elena said, not finding the words.  
"There's no one else here." Rose said to Elena.  
"Actually I came to talk to you." Elena said, regaining her composure.  
"Then I should probably get dressed." Rose turned around with a very faint smile. Elena stood there as Rose walked up the stairs. Elena was sure she wanted to do this. It was going to be her decision to save everyone. She knew it wouldn't be well received with anyone, but she didn't care. If her plan went the way she wanted, everyone she ever loved would be alive.

_**Elena's POV**_

Rose and I were sitting on the couch. I just told her about my plan to see Slater and get information from him. What I didn't tell her is about getting in contact with Klaus somehow to sacrifice myself and save everyone else.  
"It's a bad idea." Rose said to me after I was done explaining.  
"No, it's not." I said. "From what Stefan told me your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it."  
"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Rose said to me.  
"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it."  
"Why are you coming to me with this?"  
"Because you owe me." I said, sitting up a little straighter. "One word from me and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me."  
"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this." '_Okay, so that to'_ I thought. "And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away."  
"We're just having a disagreement, okay?" I said, which is really just an understatement of the situation. "They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not."  
"They're just trying to protect you." '_While sacrificing themselves in the process.'_ I thought. '_I couldn't deal with being alive if they were dead.'  
_"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not so we're back to you taking me to Slater."  
"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?"  
"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" I asked Rose, changing the subject from me.  
"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"  
"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal." Rose was silent for minutes. I know that she was debating on rather or not to take me to Slater.  
"Okay. You've got yourself a deal." '_Part one done'_ I thought. All I had to do was get in contact with Klaus before anyone else finds out.

* * *

**~ I'm not the bed at writing Damon's POV, but I wanted to try. Originally it was going to be at the beginning of the chapter, but I wanted to put it in before I forgot. Usually I just stick first person POV (of OC's) and third person POV  
~ I'm not completely sure, but Elena might tell something to Damon that will take him by surprise. Most things that happen in the episode will happen in the next chapter (maybe not written, but implied), but with some extra things that I will write.**

~** The next chapter will also be longer than this one. Hopefully if there are a lot of reviews, I might get the next chapter up before the end of the month.  
~ I will also be updating '_You Can Never Forget'_ sometime within the next two days. Maybe today if I'm lucky. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	5. The Sacrifice Part 2

**~ Here is '_The Sacrifice Part 2'_. There will be some changes with what happens in this compared to the episode, but it goes along with what I have planned.  
~ ****Most of the chapter is what happens in the episode, but I hope that some of you won't mind... especially with what I have written :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**General POV**_

Elena and Rose walked up the stairs of the building with each step bringing them closer to Slater's apartment. Rose was only there with the possibility of getting a daylight ring while Elena wanted to sacrifice herself for the ones she loves. They stopped in front of a big door, that Rose knocked on.  
"Slater? Slater, it's Rose." Rose yelled. "Open up!" When there was no answer, she looked at Elena. "He's not home, sorry."  
"No." Elena said to Rose, not budging from her spot. "We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." She nudged her head towards the door, which Rose reluctantly turned to.  
"After you." Rose watched as Elena took a couple of steps into the room. "Slater?" Rose asked out loud, wondering why he wasn't in the main room. She walked farther into the apartment, while Elena stepped in the opposite direction. "I don't think he's gonna be much help." Elena walked up behind Rose and was shocked when she saw Slater's dead body on the floor.

While Rose was moving Slater's body, Elena was looking at the papers laying on the desk. The desk was covered in papers filled with information about the supernatural, mainly about vampires.  
"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." Elena said as she looked around at all the paper.  
"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us." Rose said from behind her as she glanced at the papers. "The guy was a vampire almanac." She started to walk towards the window. "Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose walked towards the windows and opened the curtains, letting the sunlight into the apartment.  
"What are you…?"  
"Tempered glass," Rose said ", UV rays can't penetrate." Elena watched as Rose looked out the window.  
"I used to just come here and watch the day." Elena gave a small smile before looking at a picture of Slater and a girl.  
"I'm sorry about Slater."  
"Any luck?" Rose asked before Elena moved the mouse on one of the computers, which lit up the screen.  
"It's password protected, I can't get in."  
"Then this is pointless, let's just go." Rose said before they both heard a noise. "Stay here." Elena stayed in her spot, watching as Rose investigated where the noise came from. "Alice?" She asked when a person peeked their head from behind a wardrobe.  
"Rose." Alice said with tears falling from her eyes. She hurried to Rose, giving her a big hug. Elena looked at Rose and Alice with a slightly awkward look on her face.

* * *

Elena was in the kitchen, making tea while Rose was comforting Alice. Rose had told Elena that Alice and Slater were dating. She couldn't help but be saddened at the situation. '_This is why I need to make sure they are safe'_ Elena thought.  
"She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose said to Elena as she referred to Alice.  
"How is she?" Elena asked as she momentarily glanced back at Alice.  
"Overreacting." Rose said. "Big time."  
"Her boyfriend just died." Elena said as she gently leaned against the kitchen island. "There's no such thing as overreacting."  
"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Elena's eyes slightly widened before she glanced back towards Alice.

_**Elena's POV**_

Although I felt bad for Alice, she was just using Slater. That wasn't something someone should do. All she wanted was to be a vampire. '_What would have happened to them if he did turn her?'_ I asked myself. Would she have stayed, or just leave him?  
"Thank you." Alice said to me as I handed her a cup of tea. I gave her a small smile as I sat down on a chair near her. "You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?"  
"Not personally, no." I said as she took a sip of tea. "I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire's contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus."  
"Doubtful." She said. "Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at." I held back a sigh as my eyes looked towards Slater's computers.  
"Do you know Slater's computer password?" I asked.  
"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." I knew it wasn't considerate to ask, given the situation, but I needed to make sure everyone I loved was save.  
"I understand that. Do you know his password?"  
"Who do you think you are?" I sighed, but then I looked back towards Rose. '_She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her'_ Rose's voice said in my head. '_Maybe...'_ I thought before scooting a little closer to Alice.  
"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" I asked when I looked back at her. "Will you show us his files then?"

Alice got up and walked towards the computers and immediately started working.  
"Someone's been here." She said as Rose stepped up behind me. "The hard drive is completely wiped out."  
"Yeah, probably whoever killed him." Rose said.  
"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a mode server." Alice said as she began to work her way to the password screen.  
"You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" Rose whispered to me.  
"I know but she doesn't." I whispered back to Rose before stepping up right behind Alice.  
"Kristen Stewart." Alice said as I looked at the screen. "God, was he obvious?" There was a long list of names, mainly just a list of e-mails.  
"These are all leads to vampires?" I asked as I leaned closer to the screen.  
"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Alice said.  
"What about that one." Rose pointed to the screen. "Cody Weber? They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."  
"I could call him." I took a deep breath before picking up the phone and handing it to Alice.  
"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus: the doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender." I didn't look at either of them.  
"What?!" Rose exclaimed.  
"Oh my god! I knew I recognized you." Alice said to me.  
"Get him the message please." I said to Alice before walking into the kitchen.

I leaned against the island and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. '_It's all to save them'_ I thought as Rose came up behind me.  
"What are you doing?" She asked me.  
"I'm getting Klaus's attention." I said with a straight face, even though I couldn't help but feel nervous inside.  
"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you." When I didn't say anything, Rose's expression changed. "Which is exactly what you wanted all along."  
"It's either me or my family."  
"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Alice came in with the phone in her hand before anyone could say anything else.  
"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Alice said to me as I let out a breath that I realized I was holding in. I took one last look at Rose before going back into the other room.

* * *

I had a glass of water in my hand and I just stared at it. '_I'm saving their lives'_ I thought. Sacrificing myself to Klaus wasn't the only option, but it was the only way to make sure everyone else was safe. I was about to take a drink from my glass, but out the corner of my eye, I saw Alice looking towards me. It wasn't like she was looking at me, but past me. I turned my head to look in the direction and saw Damon. '_There goes the plan'_ I thought before slowly standing up.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked me.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him back before noticing he looked in a different direction. "You called him?" I couldn't help but ask her.  
"I'm sorry, Elena." She said with an apologetic look on her face.  
"You said that you understood."  
"She lied." I couldn't help but look at Damon.  
"Damon Salvatore." Alice said as she came to my side.  
"Get rid of her." Damon said to Rose.  
"No way." Alice said as Rose guided her away.  
"Come on, we're leaving." Damon said before taking one step backwards.  
"No." I said without even moving.  
"I said we're leaving." Damon said as he faced me.  
"And I said no."  
"You don't get to make decisions anymore."  
"When have I ever made a decision?" I asked before setting the glass of water down. "You and Stefan do that for me now this, this is my decision." '_To save everyone'_ I thought.  
"Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?" He asked with some anger.  
"You're not listening to me, Damon." I tried to stay calm. "I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love. Including you." I could tell that Damon was surprised, but he quickly hid it.  
"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." He grabbed my arm but I pulled it out of his grasp.  
"No." I told him before I found myself throwing a punch. He stopped me by wrapping his hand around my fist and pushing down on it. I could tell that he was slightly hurting it as he leaned closer to me. I couldn't help but look in his eyes. '_I should tell him'_ I couldn't help but think.  
"Don't ever do that again." He released me and started to walk behind me.  
"Then don't try to compel me again." He stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards me. Before he could say anything, I turned around and went towards the kitchen.

I let out a deep breath. '_Would he try again?'_ I couldn't help but wonder. Nobody knew that I had vervain tea that night, because I didn't tell anyone. It seemed like a good idea that I did, mainly because I thought I'd never have the necklace again. My hand went to my neck, holding the necklace as I remembered the night that Damon gave it back to me. Was I happy when I was in a relationship with Stefan? Yes, but that was before that night. I wanted to at least give Damon a chance, but it felt difficult.

* * *

Some time had passed, as I sat on the couch. I had my knees bent towards me as I thought. My mind couldn't help but think about Damon and Stefan. '_What would Stefan do if he found out?'_ I asked myself. If I told Stefan that Damon tried to compel me, I just knew he wouldn't take it well. I looked towards the room that Damon was in. He was compelling Alice to forget that we were ever here. '_It's a good thing'_ I had to tell myself. I know that I'm sacrificing myself to Klaus to save everyone, but it's a good thing that Alice will forget that we were here. Damon came out of the room and I found myself looking away.  
"Time to go." He said as he closed the doors behind him and walked towards me and Rose. "Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day." '_You didn't have to come for me'_ I thought as the main doors opened, revealing three people. Rose and I both stood up and watched them as the walked in.  
"We're here to meet the doppelganger." One of them said.  
"Thank you for coming." I said as I stepped towards them. I was stopped my Damon before I could get two feet closer to them.  
"I will break your arm." Damon whispered to me before looking back at the people in front of us. I couldn't help but want Damon to let me go, but at the same time I liked that he was being protective. "There is nothing here for you." The person farther from us fell to the ground, revealing the man behind him. '_Elijah'_ I thought before I found my hand going for Damon's. Elijah used his speed to appear next to the other two people that were there. When Elijah looked at us, Rose sped out, leaving the five of us alone.  
"I killed you." Damon said to Elijah. "You were dead."  
"For centuries now." Elijah said before looking at the man who was talking before. "Who are you?"  
"Who are you?" He asked back.  
"I'm Elijah."  
"We were gonna bring her to you for Klaus." '_He must have been Cody then'_'I thought. "She's the doppelganger." Cody pointed to me before giving his full attention to Elijah. "I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her."  
"Does anyone else know that you're here?"  
"No."  
"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah looked at both men before he shoved his hands in their chest, taking out their hearts. As they fell to the ground, revealing their hearts in Elijah's hands, I couldn't help but feel disgusted. Damon stepped away from me, making his hand leave mine. Elijah took one look at me before he sped away. Damon looked back at me and I just stood there, not knowing what to say. I looked at the bodies laying on the floor before Damon spoke.  
"Let's get out of here." I just nodded my head and followed him out.

* * *

The ride back to my house felt awkward. Neither one of us talked. I just watched the scenery the whole time, not wanting to really say anything. When Damon parked in front of my house, I got out almost right away. As I walked up to the porch, I could tell that he was walking behind me.  
"Thank you for bringing me home." I said without looking at him.  
"Well, your ride left you." Damon said to me. "I didn't want to leave you stranded."  
"She was just scared." I said as I glanced at him. "She didn't mean to run."  
"Yes she did." He said as I found the house key. "She's been running for 500 years."  
"I can't believe Elijah is alive. Why do you think he killed those vampires and just let us go?"  
"If I had a dollar for everytime some evil vampire surprised me…" I stepped closer to the door, but Damon stopped me.  
"What you did today was incredibly stupid."  
"I know." I admitted, which made Damon surprised. "You should understand that I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else tries so hard to save me so you shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you."  
"What did you mean by '_don't try and compel me again?'_" Damon asked and I let out a sigh.  
"The night you returned this to me," I brought my hand to my necklace ", I had some tea with vervain in it." I looked into his eyes. "Just so you know, it makes a difference." I swear I saw a faint smile on Damon's face. He looked at me for a moment before slowly coming closer. I didn't take my eyes off of him as he became closer and closer. My mind told me what he was doing and I didn't think of stopping it. Just before Damon reached my lips, the front door opened.  
"What?" Damon asked with irritation in his voice to Jeremy. After the surprise left Jeremy's eyes, he looked at me.  
"It's Stefan." He said to me and I felt my eyes widen.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Elena ran down the steps, making sure she didn't trip.  
"Stefan!" Elena yelled, hoping that he could hear her. "Stefan!" She stopped in front of the tomb archway, looking in. Elena was just going to take one step in, but was stopped by Damon.  
"Don't you dare." He said in a soft tone, but you could hear the seriousness.  
"Stefan's in there, Damon." Elena said in the same tone. "How could you let this happen?"  
"What are you talking about?" Damon asked Elena. "This isn't my fault. I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission."  
"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place." Elena found herself saying in a whisper.  
"It seemed like the right call at the time."

In the tomb, both Katherine and Stefan were listening to the conversation between Damon and Elena. Stefan couldn't help but pay attention to the tone of their voices. He thought that Elena would be more upset that he was stuck in a tomb with Katherine. Stefan couldn't help but let out a sigh as he continued to listen to his brother and Elena.

"None of this is the right call Damon." Elena said, referring to what has happened with Stefan. Damon noticed that Elena wasn't going towards the tomb, so he backed away. "He's your brother Damon. We have to get him out." He just replied with a nod and watched Elena stepped away from the tomb entrance. Damon knew that the night, that he had returned the necklace to Elena, had made an impact. At the moment he wanted Elena to forget, thinking that it was a good idea, but now he was slightly glad that she didn't forget. He watched as she slowly walked out of the tomb.

* * *

**~ I know that in the episode Elena is really upset that Stefan was stuck in the tomb with Katherine, but that wasn't when she admitted to herself that she also loves Damon.  
~ Hopefully I will be able to create some Damon/Stefan tension in future chapters regarding Elena, but we'll see how this chapter and the rest of the story is reviewed.**

******~ The story is going to go on about a 2 month Hiatus. That means no new chapters until 2013. I am focusing on finishing my story 'Deep Within' before I add more chapters to this story. But, I do have an idea of when Elena might tell Stefan her feelings for Damon in this story :)**

**~ I added a new story, that is also along season 2. It's called '_Becoming Reality'_, for those that haven't read it yet. Please check it out.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	6. Author's Note (Please Read)

**~ I know that you aren't supposed to put just an author's note as a chapter... but I felt like I had to let you know what was going on because I haven't updated in 5 months.**

**~ I do want to continue this story, but at the moment I'm not really feeling it. It sucks because it feels like I'm giving up on it, but I just don't have any muse to write the chapter (or chapters) for Season 2 Episode 11: By The Light Of The Moon. There was only one review on the last chapter... which I think has contributed to the feeling.**

**~ Please don't hate that this isn't a chapter and please don't tell me that it's against the guidelines for the site because I already know. I just couldn't get a chapter out to tell you about this in the author's note of the chapter. If you want new chapters for this story, please review with your ideas because I don't have that many. Your reviews are what keeps my stories going... so if there are not a good amount on each chapter, then it puts a damper on my writing mood. The Reviews are how I tell: who cares enough about the story to see more, who would like to see their own little ideas in the story and who actually gives two seconds of their time to review.**

**I've been writing more of my other TVD stories at the moment. If I end up not updating this story, then please check out my other stories which I will continue updating. **  
**- Into The Darkness (Season 1)**  
**- The Salvatore Sister (Season 1)**  
**- Becoming Reality (Season 2)**  
**- The Other Hybrid (Season 3)**  
**- You Can Never Forget (Season 3)**  
**- Changes Within (Season 4)  
- Funny TVD on Facebook**

**~ I just had to let you know for those of you that actually are worried about this story. If you want me to continue this story, please let me know in the reviews and possibly leave some ideas that I could do. Otherwise I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this story anytime soon. Maybe after season 4 ends... but I don't know...**


	7. Final Chapter

**~ I did have longer plans for this story, but because of a lack of reviews and a lack of muse for this story... I've decided to end this story with this chapter. It will basically lightly summarize the things that I wanted to happen. Hopefully you won't mind that part.  
~ I also wanted to end this because I have plans to start up two more stories and I didn't want to seem overwhelmed with the number of stories I have up at the same time.**

**~ Even though I decided to end this story like this, I hope you still review and tell me what you think of the story.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

A month has gone by since Damon's compulsion on Elena didn't work. Since then, she had confessed her feelings for him and reluctantly let go of her past relationship with Stefan.

The night after he got trapped in the tomb with Katherine, Elena made a deal with Elijah to get him out of it. When he arrived at her house that night, he was ready to get back together with her. She had to tell him that they couldn't, because of what she felt for Damon. The next day, Elena had confessed her feelings to Damon… even though Rose was dying from Jules biting her the night before. Elena had spent the whole day with her and was more sure about her decision about Damon before the night ended.

After the arrival of John and Isobel… things were a little rocky with Damon and Elena, but they didn't break up. Damon even denied Andie when she started to flirt with him. He had Elena and he didn't want to screw it up. Elena was glad that she had chosen to take a chance with Damon because he was making her happy. She even stayed at his house for a weekend to try and ignore John, which wasn't too easy when Damon had a dinner party.

By the time the next full moon came around, they had found out that Klaus was in town. Damon immediately began to be more protective of Elena and couldn't help but bring up the option of her turning. She had always been against being turned into a vampire, but it was different with Damon than it was with Stefan. Elena knew that she wouldn't be able to have children of her own, but that didn't mean she could never have children. If she really ever wanted any, there was always the option of adoption or helping her brother raise his future children.

Two days before the full moon, Elena woke up Elijah. He told Elena and the others the truth about the sun and the moon curse, the fact that it was really just a curse place on his brother Klaus. Damon became more protective of Elena, if that was even possible. He brought up her turning once again so she couldn't be killed by Klaus. Elena said she would turn for Damon… but only if he fed her his blood before Klaus killed her. He didn't completely understand why, but after Elena told him what Katherine told her… he was okay with her decision.

The day of the full moon, Damon had learned that Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline as the vampire and the werewolf. He knew how Elena would react, so he tried to rescue them… only for Tyler to bite him in the attempt. He was well enough to get Elena after Klaus killed her and she successfully turned.

Two days past after Elena had turned and Damon had tried to keep the werewolf bite hidden from her. It was hard and he thought he had kept it a secret, but she knew. Elena had tried her best to be brave while she talked to Bonnie about trying to find a cure. Bonnie told both Elena and Stefan that Klaus might have something to do with a cure. Although Stefan wasn't over his feelings for Elena, he made her stay with Damon and help him while he went to Klaus. Elena talked with Damon the whole night, even through the hallucinations. When she thought Damon was dead, Katherine arrived with the cure, which happened to be Klaus's blood. It was then that Elena learned about what Stefan did. Stefan had given up the life he had in Mystic Falls to save his brother.

After Damon was completely healed, he helped Elena cope with being a vampire before they both worked together to search for Stefan.

* * *

**~ I hope that you aren't too mad that I decided to end this. I just didn't want this story to be unfinished or have a long wait for a bad chapter.  
~ In the beginning, I liked writing this story, but with the amount of reviews it got and the shrinking amount of muse I just wanted to end this story so it wouldn't be stuck in my mind and bugging me while I work on my more popular stories. The story was going to end before season 3 events anyway...**

**~ I hope you check out my other TVD stories:**

**_- Into The Darkness (Season 1&2. OC (Chelsea)/Damon)  
_****- ****_The Salvatore Sister (Seasons 1&2. Tyler/OC (Elizabeth)/Jeremy with some OC (Elizabeth)/Klaus)  
- Becoming Reality (Season 2. Tyler/OC (Elizabeth)/Damon/OC (Samantha)/Klaus)  
- Masquerade (Season 3. Damon/OC (Jessica)/Klaus)  
- The Other Hybrid (Season 3. OC (Luna)/Klaus with some OC (Luna)/Kol)  
- You Can Never Forget (Season 3. Damon/Elena/Klaus)  
- Changes Within (Season 4. Damon/OC (Chelsea)/Klaus.  
- Funny TVD on Facebook (No specific timeline. Damon/Elena, Tyler/Caroline with eventual Caroline/Klaus. Stefan/Katherine/Elijah, Jeremy/Bonnie with possible Bonnie/Jeremy/Anna, OC (Chloe)/Elijah with possible OC (Chloe)/Kol)_**

**R&R 'till the next time**


End file.
